lunaris_fanon_hubfandomcom-20200215-history
Hectic The Hedgehog
Appearance Physical Hectic is a slim, light green hedgehog, standing at a height of 3'5'. His hairstyle is a bit unique, with two spikes raising above the left and right side of the top of his head, and a black hairband is wrapped around a few loose curls in the middle. Three other spikes run down the back of his head in a somewhat curved style. His snout color is a light apricot, along with his arms and hands. Attire He wears some type of strange, red star amulet around his neck, atop a black tank top that he regularly wears in public. He wears white shorts, with black stripes running from the sides and bottom of them. For some strange reason, he also wears arm & leg sleeves. He also wears shoes with a black and white shoe design. Personality Hectic has quite an unusual personality, as he is a bit erratic. However, he is more of a shy body when around others, tending to stutter when conversing or introducing himself. And unlike his father and older brother, he shares a passive approach with his mother, tending not to get into unwanted situations only if forced to do so. In heated situations, Hectic acts very uptight and tense as he doesn't naturally have the ability to soften a person's mood. Plus, he cannot really use his powers in these situations, as he somewhat lacks mental stability in battle or spicy situations. Though, he tries more than an average person, as he will try to heal, comfort, or even offer protection to those he considers allies or friends. History Hectic's life started out a bit rough, as his family and the clan they held obligations with (The Erebus Clan) had to live separated from society as back in medieval times, Hectic's ancestors caused a major conflict and depression in their previous residential kingdom, The Kingdom Of Akriona, '''and were considered outcasts to the kingdom's government and were kicked from the grounds, forced to live out the rest of their lives outside the walls of the kingdom and in the surrounding territory, his parents secluding him from social contact in fear of what would happen to him. His dad and others in the clan decided to use their special powers for a different purpose; for bounty hunting, as their method of fighting was a bit severe, and felt that they could release all their anger out on criminals and such that were in nearby settlements and towns, and used these large sums of money they earned as rewards to help the different families in the clan manage. Hectic's powers began to demonstrate once he was 12, either through strong, emotional moments or from outbursts. His father noticed this quickly, and had Hectic begin daily workout routines, as so his body could grow more durable enough to control the explosive, dark energy that the clan possessed throughout the ages. However, his mother felt that he would be better off harnessing the potent energy that her clan possessed, as it was one of the many that was thought popularly in the Kingdom Of Akriona. He mostly now turns to his mother's view of things, as he views his father's perspective as he viewed it as too grotesque and violent. Powers & Abilities Hectic, being the offspring of two members from different clans that harness different energies, Hectic can enter a state of deep, mental thought in which he can have enabled access to two, different inter-dimensional worlds that he is able to harness and manipulate matter from as the clans are connected to these worlds mentally; the "Shadow Zone" and the "Lambent Zone". If he is in deep thought and enters the "Shadow Zone", he is able to draw dark energy from the world as if it were a power source, and can possess the ability of umbrakinesis, or the ability to control and manipulate shadows and such that consist of the dark. He regularly onlly uses this ability when he is in bad vibes, or is sad or angered, and regularly uses this energy in defensive situations, whether its when he's forced to and/or protecting his allies for danger. Plus, he rarely tries to use it, as he sees it as 'uncontrollable' since it requires for him to have a negative aura. However, this power allows him to use the dark matter to his advantage, as it allows for him to produce a large aura around him that can act like a shield that helps absorb the impact of physical/magical attacks, and can have this energy completely blanket his body as he can blend into the surrounding on the dark. Not only that, but he can absorb the matter into his muscles, so that he can grow stronger physically. However, because he doesn't have the muscular capacity like his other peers, his strength still won't really be that much to deal damage against stronger opponents. If he went into deep, mental thought and connected to the "Lambent Zone", however, he has the ability of photokinesis, or the ability to manipulate and bend particles of light. He is way more efficient in this, as he is not a violent person, and follows more of a peaceful nature like his mom, making the effects of his magic more efficient. However, like its counterpart ability, it must work in the sunlight, as the darkness of the night can also cause it to be inefficient, along with weakening its effects. Because he trains to control the use of this energy with his mother, he is already skilled in controlling it, being able to not only make it a shield for himself and offer it as camouflage, but can harness huge amounts of light matter in his arms, and can give out great outbursts of light which can blind anyone that approaches him. Not only this, but he will also be able to immediately heal bruises, cuts, burns, and other wounds on allies. However, if the wounds are too severe or if body parts are dismembered or broken, he will only be able to numb these injuries so that that person will not be able to rarely feel the pain. Skills * As a child, Hectic's parents were indeed struggling to find jobs to provide food for Hectic and his older brother, Nighter, when they were younger. All Hectic had to entertain himself with when he was younger was either play with Nighter, or play with a couple of wooden blocks that his mother bought for both of them. Frankly, he always enjoyed the wooden blocks more, always challenging himself to beat his best time in trying to stack the blocks properly and quickly. Although he doesn't realize this, this activity has drastically helped his eye-hand coordination. * When he didn't feel like playing with the wooden blocks, though, he usually had a bit of fun with his older brother, whom was always a bit more active than him. His brother loved to play fight with him, often wanting them both to play with short tree branches as swords. Although Nighter always bested Hectic with superior speed and strength, Hectic proved himself to be a challenge with amazing reflexes and accurate reactions towards certain actions his brother took. Relationships (I'll do this later.) Weaknesses * He has '''social anxiety disorder, or the fear of being embarrassed or humiliated in social situations, which is why he regularly is afraid to speak out to others or try to be a leader. * He also has agoraphobia fear of being in situations in which it would be difficult or embarrassing to leave or get help in, which explains his inconsistency in becoming involved in many things. * When in the "Shadow Zone" train of thought, and absorbing the dark matter into his body, Hectic is slowly putting a strain on his body which can ultimately lead to his own downfall in combat, as the energy acts very energetic when in closed spaces, such as his muscles, leading to them giving out outbursts of force which Hectic uses as an advantage in this ability; however, these outbursts do not head in one single direction, but instead explodes outwards in all directions, hurting not only enemies but allies as well. Not only this, but the energy can also implode in his body if he uses this for too long, not only leading to bone fractures and injuries, but internal bleeding as well. Category:Noah's Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hedgehogs Category:Sonic Fanon